


oh, the mistletoe is hung where you can see

by caibels



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, deimos tries so hard, im so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caibels/pseuds/caibels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deimos is trying really hard. He is trying and he is suffering and Cain is to blame. Christmas is so goddamn difficult. </p><p>this was a gift fic for my old best friend and i should probably delete it since she hates me now but i like this fic so fuck it im keeping it up</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh, the mistletoe is hung where you can see

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine during Christmas time, Person A gets so fed up trying (and failing) to get Person B under the mistletoe, that they just write ‘mistletoe’ on a piece of paper and use that instead.

Deimos likes to think he’s sneaky. (He isn’t.)

Deimos also likes to think that he's good at planning things. (Once again, he isn't.) 

So when he decides to try and catch Cain under the mistletoe, it doesn't work out how he plans. It's not as simple as he thinks. He'd kinda assumed Cain would just… walk under it. Easy. 

Nah. 

First, he puts it above the front door to surprise Cain when he gets home. But then Cain forgets his keys, and rather than doing the sensible thing and calling Deimos, he climbs through a window. 

Then he completely ignores it whenever Deimos hangs it in the kitchen, more focused on a goddamn cold piece of pizza. 

And then the best part, when Deimos tries to put it in the bedroom, and waits by the door. Except Cain doesn't realise he’s there, and upon seeing him, screeches and punches him square in the nose. 

Deimos is gonna fucking murder him. None of his plans seem to work, so he opts for the easiest option left. Ripping some paper out of his notebook, he scribbled the word “MISTLETOE!!!” and decides that this is fuckin’ good enough.

Quietly, he enters their bedroom. Cain is still awake, sprawled on the bed doing absolutely fucking nothing. Deimos clears his throat, holding the paper over his head, and Cain cackles when he looks at him. He apparently understand immediately though, as he gets up and tosses the paper out of Deimos’ hand. 

“If you wanted a kiss so badly, you could've just told me.” He says. 

Deimos considers hitting him, but then Cain is kissing him, and he decides that mistletoe is useless. Or maybe Cain is just stupid. 

Probably both.

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas
> 
> this was uploaded from my phone so soz for the mistakes haha have a good holidays!


End file.
